pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shardsilver
Welcome to my talk page, follow the following rules, or Do Not comment on my talk page; be polite, no insults or immaturity, no spam images or spam messages (failure to follow these rules will result in your comment removed). Any other comments I'll archive eventually. Professor Oh, those are just "titles" using .css scripting. In other words, she is a bureaucrat, much like Jade. - - 14:18, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Encouragement form a fellow corrector I for one appreciate what you're trying to do for this Wiki, and to let you know that you are not alone in this fight, i'm also sure the Administrators are equaly appreciative of what you're trying to do and they will do what ever they can to help Markrogers (talk) 03:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, I really appreciate that and am trying so hard to keep my cool when it comes to the two other users who were harassing etc (not as if I haven't been in the situation before, but it can get on your nerves). Shardsilver (talk) 03:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Edits While the intimidating comments should be removed, I don't believe an edit conflict solves anything, so please stop with reverting. I am aware that the user was a bother to you, but I do know that you need to wait for an admin to come. If nobody responds, I guess you can contact the staff or VSPF for that matter. Energy ''X'' 15:39, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :If you are in need of locking the user page, I suggest that you make a template to substitute your profile (so that you can change it via the template to have the original protected). Energy ''X'' 18:49, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :How do I do that though? Shardsilver (talk) 18:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Well, you have to make a page named "Template:Shardsilver profile" and transcript your user profile on it. But I have made the template for you, so if you need to edit your user page, go to the template and add/remove. At the bottom is Category:User Templates; that must not be removed, as it categorises that template, but does not have any effect on your user profile. Energy ''X'' 18:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thank you Energyx, and I appreciate you locking my pages (I've never delt with this much threatning/rude behavior on other wikis). Shardsilver (talk) 19:08, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Leaks Why don't you just give the link to that site? Energy ''X'' 22:47, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :Eh, just place it on my talk page, since it is relevant, not spam. Energy ''X'' 00:11, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Talk Page One thing: Your talk page also belongs to the wiki and what happens if you remove content from a mainspace page? Its called vandalism and you get blocked. Same concept here really, the talk page is a page on the wiki and so should not get blanked as it is vandalism. I don't care if the page is your own and you feel like you have your own right to remove messages. Also there has been confusion in the past at this rule. If we allowed messages to be removed then people would remove warnings and messages from admins so it doesn't look like they have a bad history of editing (trust me, it has happened). Its much more simpler to just stop the removing of messages from talks. Its great that you feel the rule is stupid. But unless the majority of users here agree with you, the rule will still stand. I invite you to make a forum and get a community vote going. 17:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm really not sure what you're getting at here. For some reason you have brought your userpage into it. Vandalism, spam messages, etc can be removed. Everything else myst be archived. Like I said, if you still disagree with the rule then you can start up a community vote on the forums. 18:12, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Why would you be irritated? I have also kept calm because there is no call for me not to be calm. I have given you clear and concise reasons and also given you the option to make a forum and have users vote on it. There is really nothing more I can offer you here because I personally do not agree with you. Other users may therefore a forum may be the best way if you are still feeling pointlessly irritated simply because I don't agree with you. 18:26, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not irritated because of that (people will agree and disagree, there's no reason for me to be annoyed over something like that). What almost (I said 'almost') irritates me is you could (and this is applying to me too; I can admit my faults as well) be a bit nicer in just a few of your sentences, like the one where you don't care if someone feels it's in their right. Likewise I could have been a bit better myself in some sentences. Shardsilver (talk) 18:33, January 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I meant that I didn't care if somebody thought that they were entitled to break the rules just because the page was theirs. And no I am not a VSTF (they specialise in vandalism), I am a Wikia Star (http://www.wikia.com/Stars). 18:45, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, I mean having a discussion with the users of this wiki's community. You could just make the forum and people can hop in with their own ideas and points. 18:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Serena Well, if it is true, then put it in the page, with the link of the source. Energy ''X'' 12:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hm. Well, I will allow the note to stay, although the link was but a discussion. I was thinking of a confirmation from the plot writers or people who make this anime. It is not a definite proof, so it would be good to continue this search. Energy ''X'' 14:57, January 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, try to get that writer's confirmation. Don't like linking to a forum of a rival site. Energy ''X'' 15:26, January 11, 2014 (UTC)